


Paragraph of Rape

by jpollyeh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpollyeh/pseuds/jpollyeh
Summary: A girl is finger raped
Kudos: 1





	Paragraph of Rape

The girl screams and shrieks, "please god no" but the man isn't listening. After being stalked and whispered about, he is through with her ways and her desires for an ounce of hope. He brutally places a finger within her, and with tears pricking the sides of her eyes, he knows she would do the same to him given even the slightest bit of a chance.


End file.
